Storm
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Este es un fic basado en un pasado ficticio dónde durante una tormenta de nieve, Hanji y Rivaille se apartan de su grupo y se pierden.


**Bueno, quería escribir algo fuera de mi fic principal "la vida de un soldado", que actualizaré en unos días.**

**Así que os traigo un pequeño relato de una de Rivaille y Hanji en un pasado ficticio.**

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, saldría un capítulo cada 15 días y no tendría a los fans tan histéricos esperando un mes.**

**P.D.: Si no te gusta la pareja o eres de mente sensible, no sigas leyendo. Vete a buscar otro fic que si te interese.**

* * *

Todo blanco a su alrededor. El viento azotaba su mejilla helada. Era un sensación demasiado dolorosa. Como si en cualquier momento se le fuese a caer un trozo de su piel.

Sus manos estaban congeladas, apenas podía mover los dedos. Avanzaba a duras penas hundiendo sus pies en la nieve. Si se le rompiese un pie en aquel instante no sentiría nada.

Su uniforme apenas la protegía. Podía mantener parte su calor corporal gracias a su abrigo. Aunque no sería de gran ayuda si continuase bajo aquella tormenta.

Su equipo, inútil. Hacía rato que los pistones de sus ganchos se habían congelado. Intentar reunirse con el resto del grupo parecía una tarea imposible en aquel momento.

Aquella tormenta se levantó demasiado deprisa. Prácticamente no pudieron ni replegarse. La tormenta les había protegido del alcance de las feroces bestias. Que, al no poder recibir la luz solar, fueron despareciendo de su vista uno tras otro.

Sus compañeros prosiguieron su camino en sus caballos mientras determinaban su posición. Hanji subió despreocupada al árbol más cercano. Necesitaba estar segura del camino correcto.

Quizás se había despistado demasiado. Tan solo intentaba otear el espacio a su alrededor para comprobar que no había ninguna amenaza cercana y podría proseguir el viaje. Pero la débil rama congelada no soportó su peso haciéndola caer al suelo.

Cayó sobre la mullida masa de nieve sin sufrir demasiadas lesiones. No obstante el impacto contra el suelo le hizo estremecerse y e intentó gritar en busca de ayuda.

Sus compañeros estaban a tan solo unos metros, pero la fuerte tormenta acallaba sus gritos.

Tan solo una persona pareció darse cuenta de su caída. El único inconsciente que se había subido a los árboles, al igual que ella, para otear la zona. Rivaille.

Sus ojos la observaron con detenimiento retorcerse en el suelo, sin expresión. Abrió su abrigo para coger una pistola de bengala y apuntó hacia el cielo.

Nada, no sucedía nada.

-Mierda, está congelada. - intentó repetidas veces apuntar el gatillo hasta que se rompió. Lo arrojó con furia hacia la nieve- Maldita arma inservible.

Ella se incorporó poco a poco. Todo a su alrededor era blanco. Apenas podía ver el árbol del que había caído minutos antes. No podía sopesar en que dirección habrían ido. ¿Hacia la izquierda? ¿Tal vez la derecha?

Ambos gritaron. No había sonido de respuesta. Intentaron volver a gritar sintiendo como el aire helado entraba por sus gargantas provocandole sumo dolor. Ardía.

-La tormenta es peligrosa, hay que avanzar y reunirnos con los demás. ¿Dónde está tu caballo?

-No lo sé, debe haber continuado con el resto, ¿y el tuyo?

-Cayó hace varias horas. Hasta ahora he estado cabalgando con Mike.- se dio cuenta de la situación enseguida – Erwin no va a volver a buscarnos. Al menos no hasta que la tormenta pare. Hay que encontrar un refugio.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo. Pero ¿hacia dónde avanzar?. Guiados por el instinto de Hanji intentaron fijarse en la corteza de los árboles. Intentando determinar hacía el lado que crecerían.

Ella tenía la teoría de que así conseguirían salir de allí y encontrar algún pueblo cercano.

Pero su teoría era más compleja de lo que se esperaba. Llevaban avanzando demasiadas horas. Ni rastro del resto del equipo. Con sus caballos habrían llegado bastante más lejos. Incluso, posiblemente, debido a la tormenta no se habrían dado cuenta que faltaban.

Avanzó abrazando su propio cuerpo mientras su compañero de mirada inexpresiva caminaba a su lado. Extrañamente, el suelo se hundía cada vez menos a su paso.

-Creo que pisamos piedra. Debe de haber alguna gruta o algún saliente por aquí cerca. - cada vez que hablaba sentía como el dolor de su traquea aumentaba. -Al menos podremos resguardarnos del frío.

Sus gafas estaban empañadas por el frío, apenas podía ver, así que se las quitó. El efecto de visión no era muy distinto. Pero era mejor que no poder ver nada.

Finalmente sus manos comenzaron a tocar roca dura. Una formación rocosa se abría ante ellos. Golpeó con sus heladas manos la formación buscando un punto débil una abertura.

Rivaille hacía lo mismo a su lado. Parecía ser una pared bastante estable. Algo parecido a la falda de una pequeña montaña. Sus ojos se fijaron en la zona más alta de la pared. Una pequeña abertura. Parecía bastante profunda.

Fue suficiente información. Procedió a quitarse su equipo y a dejarlo en el suelo.

-Ahora mismo está inservible. Nos ralentizará para escalar hasta ahí – Volvió a posar su mirada en el equipo. Nada útil. Ni siquiera para calentarse.

Sus manos agarraron la fría piedra y sintió como si un puñal se cerniese sobre la misma. A Rivaille no parecía costarle tanto la escalada como a ella.

- "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", como no- pensó para sí.

Finalmente llegó a la cima del emplazamiento. Por supuesto, su compañero no la ayudó a llegar. "No necesito su ayuda", pensaba con orgullo.

La caverna parecía bastante estrecha. Ambos cabrían dentro. Quizás de uno metros de largo y 1,80 de alto. El final se divisaba desde la entrada. No parecía albergar animales salvajes. Quizás, algunos insectos.

Nada excesivamente peligroso. Ambos entraron en la estrecha gruta. El horrible frío seguía entrando por la entrada.

-Necesitamos tapar esto o nos congelaremos aquí dentro.

Como si comprendiese que quería decir, el pequeño hombre comenzó a acumular pesadas piedras en la entrada. El viento disminuyó su entrada y apenas unas finas grietas posibilitaban su aparición.

Acumuló varias piedras más pequeñas en el suelo haciendo un pequeño círculo. En el centro había dispuesto varias ramas que había cogido por el camino sumadas a otras que encontró en la entrada.

Fuego, necesitaban fuego o se congelarían vivos. Parar el viento no era suficiente.

-Todo está demasiado húmedo para prenderlo...-Se abrazó aún más bajo su abrigo. Sus dientes rechinaban.- Al menos, ¿tienes algo para prender o alguna cerilla?.- Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos buscando ansiosamente.

-Creo que tengo cerillas- dijo Rivaille sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.- ¿Algo para quemar? - las manos de Hanji se toparon con una pequeña petaca.

-Brandy, se lo requisé a Mike hace unos días, una auténtica pena desperdiciarlo así. Pero es mejor que morir congelados.

Arrojó parte del contenido de la botella sobre la acumulación de la madera. Acercó la débil llama de la cerilla y prendió al instante.

La hoguera era pequeña, no duraría más de un par de horas. Tampoco podían ir a buscar más leña. Demasiado húmeda para mantener vivo el fuego.

-Aguantará un rato. Esperamos que la tormenta amaine para entonces. - mientras decía eso los botones de su abrigo iban dejando ver su figura oculta tras las capas de tejido.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo mirándola fijamente enfrente suyo sin quitarle atención.

-Nuestra ropa está demasiado húmeda y fría. El contacto directo con la piel podría causarnos hipotermia.- Tan solo había ya sobre su cuerpo su pantalón y su camisa, que seguía desabotonando.- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Tche- refunfuñó mientras hacía caso de su consejo.

Ambos se encontraban uno frente a otro. Con su ropa interior aún puesta envueltos en sus finas capas verde,s un poco húmedas, con el símbolo de la legión de reconocimiento bordado.

El débil calor de la hoguera comenzaba a hacer que sus dedos recuperasen la movilidad. Su ropa estaba tumbada a un lado, generando un pequeño charco de agua.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante el frío. Quitarse la ropa mojada no era suficiente.

-Deberíamos juntarnos más- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo? No pienso acercarme a tí. Estás sucia.- dijo con cierta repulsión, separándose aún más.

-Está demostrado científicamente que el calor humano es el mejor efectivo en este tipo de situaciones. No te estoy diciendo qu- intentó decir.

-He dicho que no pienso acercarme a tí.

-Idiota. Haz lo que quieras- dicho esto se encogió tapando sus piernas con aquel pequeño trozo de tela.

Tiritaba por el frío. Intentando mantenerse despierta. Si se dormía podría pasar algo peor.

La tormenta seguía azotando el interior de la cueva, recordándoles porqué se encontraban allí.

Hacía demasiado frío. Su cuerpo era demasiado largo para taparse con aquel pequeño trozo de tela.

Rivaille la miraba enfrente suya, sin expresión, como era habitual.

-Está bien, puedes sentarte conmigo.- dijo de pronto.-Pero no te pegues demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se dirigió junto a él. El pequeño hombre abrió su capa indicándole que entrase en ella. Ella se sentó al lado y colocó la suya sobre las piernas de ambos.

El contacto con el chico era agradable y cálido. Sus hombros se rozaban tras aquel trozo de tela. La fricción hacía que el calor aumentase. Sus largas piernas sobresalían más por abajo que las de él. Le resultaba bastante divertido.

-Rivaille, ¿por qué me odias?- comenzó a decir. Hablar para mantener la mente despierta era lo único que se le ocurría. - Siempre me estás insultando.

-No te odio. Simplemente, eres molesta. De no ser por tu estupidez no estaríamos aquí.- parecía que a cada contacto con el cuerpo de su compañera le molestase.

-Podrías haber continuado y dejarme allí sola si hubieses querido...

-...

Anhelando más calor se abrazó a su brazo y constató que la calidez aumentaba. Al principio, el hizo un gesto intentando separarla pero desistió en su intento a los pocos segundos.

-¿Cuando te has lavado por última vez?- aquella pregunta le sorprendió.

-Ehm... veamos, me lavé el pelo hace 5 días, creo. Cuando establecimos el campamento base en aquella ladera.

-Que asco.

-Me ha caído nieve en el pelo hace apenas un rato- dijo señalando su pelo húmedo que caía por su espalda- ¿eso cuenta?

-...

La llama de la hoguera comenzaba a ser más débil. Se agarró a su brazo con más fuerza impugnando por calor. Él la observó unos instantes y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Será mejor si te sientas entre mis piernas. Hará más calor si rodeo tu cuerpo con el mío.

-Yo soy más alta que tú, ¿no deberías sentarte tú entre mis piernas? - el comentario pareció molestarle.

-Si no quieres por mí puedes ir a morirte de frío por ahí. - tiró de su capa hacia él en tono amenazante.

Hanji se dio por vencida y se sentó con él. En seguida sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban dándole más calor y cubriéndose nuevamente con aquel trozo de tela. Sus piernas estaban en contacto directo con las suyas y podía sentir su respiración en su oreja.

No es que no se llevase bien con él. De alguna u otra manera habían aprendido a tolerarse mutuamente. Pero nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Mike, Erwin, sin duda ellos eran más cercanos. No les importaba que ella les abrazase o se sujetara a ellos. Rivaille no, procuraba establecer distancias con todo el mundo. Estar en aquellos instantes rodeada por sus fuertes brazos se le antojaba imposible.

Parecía funcionar. El calor fluía entre ambos.

-No es que no me duche. Es que apenas tengo tiempo. Cuando me enfrasco en mis investigaciones apenas soy consciente de la noción del tiempo.

-...

-Pero intento lavarme al menos una vez por semana. Soy consciente de las consecuencias de la mala higiene. Así que procuro no enfermar por eso. No es que no me importe, solo que no es una prioridad.

-No importa- se resignó- No hueles tan mal...- pareció quedarse callado por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-...Nada, no es nada.- sus brazos que antes agarraban con más fuerza su torso parecieron soltarse cayendo sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió.

-Eres...eres más delgada de lo que pensaba. ¿Tampoco te alimentas bien?

-Bueno...-rió- A veces cuando estoy en el laboratorio me suelo saltar las comidas. Aunque Moblit se asegura de traérmelas.

-Si no te alimentas bien también podrías enfermar. Eso es peor aún que no bañarte a menudo.-no sabía porqué el corazón de la chica había comenzado a latir más rápido debido al comentario.

-L-lo sé.-dijo nerviosamente.- Ahora mismo me comería un enorme plato de esa sopa mugrienta del cuartel. ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

-Claro que tengo hambre, pero aquí no hay nada que comer. A no ser que sugieras que recurramos al canibalismo. En cuyo caso me niego a comer carne tan humana. Nada que me haga equipararme a un titán.

Hanji rió ante el comentario y se incorporó un poco. En aquella posición sentía que se escurría poco a poco hacia abajo. Él la sujetó con más fuerza con sus piernas sin dejarla caer.

Los minutos pasaban ambos en silencio. La débil llama apenas les dejaba verse el uno al otro. Sus cabezas estaban la una al lado de la otra. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a girarse hacia el otro.

Hanji hundió más su cabeza hacia abajo mirando sus manos. Las acercó a su boca y dejó que el vaho de su aliento las calentase. No era suficiente. Las seguía teniendo muy rígidas. Divisó su vientre y visualizo la manos de su compañero descansando tranquilamente sobre ella.

Casi sin pensarlo acercó sus manos a las de él. Al principio pareció sorprenderse, pero luego, él mismo entrelazo sus manos con las de su compañera.

La chica notó agitación en su escápula. ¿Su corazón? ¿Lo que notaba en su hombro era su corazón? ¿Latía así de rápido? ¿Por ella?. Intentó mirar disimuladamente hacia él, constatando que había decidido mirar hacia otro lado.

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas. No estaba segura si preguntarle o no. Debía ser mera coincidencia. Pero, sentía que quería decir algo.

-Gracias... por quedarte conmigo. Aunque hubiera conseguido llegar hasta aquí no se si habría sobrevivido.

-...

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí pensaba que eras un enano gruñón cuya única preocupación eras tú mismo. Aunque a veces te he visto preocuparte por tus propios subordinados. Defendiéndolos y procurando evitar que se sacrifiquen innecesariamente.

-...

-Rivaille, tú... -cortó su frase antes de decirla. Tragó saliva antes de decirla.-¿Tú... estás con alguien...? Quiero decir, ¿te gusta alguien?

-...

Sin respuesta. Se arrepintió de decir su frase en el mismo momento que había salido de sus labios. Su mente la atormentaba, ¿habría interpretado que ella sentía algo por él? Ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir algo.

Es decir, a pesar de que era apuesto, aunque no le atraía de esa manera. De alguna manera le llamaba la atención la seguridad que podía trasladar a quiénes rodeaba. En esos momentos, a ella.

Pero, ¿le gustaba? No se sentía muy mujer desde que entró en el ejército. En aquel instante renunció a toda su feminidad, y a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto romántico con nadie. Nunca sabía cuando moriría. No era algo que le preocupase demasiado.

-¿Hay alguien a quién esperas ver cuando... cuando nos reorganicemos?- intentó proseguir la conversación.

-No especialmente. Aunque me gustaría ver que mi escuadrón sigue vivo. - dijo secamente.

-Entonces, ¿no son ciertos los rumores?-comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué rumores?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, se rumorea que la chica nueva de tu escuadrón y tú... bueno... ya sabes- intentó reír para quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero su risa salía dolorida por su garganta.

-No es cierto. No me relacionaría a ese nivel con una compañera. - replicó fríamente.

-¿Y si no lo fuera?- intentó averiguar.- ¿Qué pasaría si ella no perteneciese a tú escuadrón? O incluso, ¿que pasaría si no perteneciese al ejército?

-No me he relacionado mucho con mujeres a lo largo de mi vida. Así que creo que daría igual de una manera u otra.

-Menuda manera tan fría de pensar tienes. A este paso morirás solo

-¿Y que hay de tí? ¿Te espera alguien allí?

-No, bueno. Yo no soy bonita como esa chica,y no atraigo a los chicos. Así que no hay nadie esperándome en las murallas. Tan solo mira como me evitan los cabos que hay aquí para ver mi éxito con el sexo opuesto- rió con desgana.

-No te evitan por eso, sino porque hablas demasiado de tus experimentos y tus locuras. Si no fueses tan rara, a más personas le parecerías guapa.

Calló enseguida de decir la frase. Hanji abrió sus ojos como platos y se giró hacia él.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir. - dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-No he dicho nada- su cara se había girado hacia otro lado. Hanji le sujetó la cara obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te he oído decir claramente que piensas que soy guapa. - sus mejillas parecían tan encendidas como las de él.

-...

No estaba muy segura de que decir. Si le preguntasen en aquel momento acerca de aldehídos o polifenoles podría hablar más arduamente que si le preguntasen que pasaba en aquel momento por su cabeza.

-Oye, Levi, me pica la curiosidad, ¿con cuantas mujeres has estado?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -repuso fríamente.

-Estamos entre colegas.- le dio unos pequeños golpes con el codo.- No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Empezaré yo. La verdad es que nunca he estado con nadie. Y mi primer beso... jeje, bueno, tampoco he tenido éxito en ese ámbito. Venga, tu turno.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

-Eres un aburrido. Pues no podemos quedarnos dormidos, así que abriré otro tema. ¿Quieres que te cuente mis últimas investigaciones acerca de la alimentación a través de células fotovoltaicas de los titanes?

-Todo menos eso, por favor.

-Entonces responde a mi pregunta.

-...Con ninguna- dijo entre dientes.

-¿EHHHHHHHH?El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... ¿aún no ha estado con ninguna mujer?- dijo en un tono excesivamente alto.

-Cállate ya o te arrojaré a la hoguera, estúpida. - su tono era muy enfadado.

-¡Ya está!¡Tengo una idea!- dijo tras un rato de silencio.

-Seguro que es una estupidez...

-Deberíamos besarnos y así librarnos de esta carga del primer beso.

-Lo dicho, una estupidez.

-Venga, no será tan horrible. No quiero morirme sin haber besado nunca a nadie. Podría no pasar de esta noche.

-Pues vete a besar a Erwin o a Mike.

-¿Acaso tú no quieres besar a nadie en tu vida?

-Me da igual.

-Aún puedo obligarte.- le miró con desafío.

-Y yo aún puedo partirte la espalda- dijo cerniendo su abrazo sobre su espina dorsal.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes con ojos desafiantes. Hanji intentaba imitar su misma mirada desafiante dándole un aspecto cómico. Al cabo de un rato, Rivaille resopló con resignación.

-No quiero que esto salga de aquí. Escúchame bien. Solo unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que te calles, ¿de acuerdo?- su abrazo se tornó menos amenazador en su espalda.

-Estás colorado- dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Déjame en paz.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Mirándose. Hanji fue la primera en cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración mientras se acercaba a ella. Rozando su mejilla con la nariz.

Finalmente sintió el cálido y blando contacto de sus finos labios sobre los suyos. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras él abría su boca acompasada con la suya rozando sus labios con más pasión.

Sentía su aliento entrar dentro de su boca. Húmedo y sensual. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda. El beso disminuyó la pasión terminando en sus labios juntos de nuevo.

-Dijiste que serían unos segundos.- no podía levantar la mirada. Las mejillas le ardían.

-Cállate.- echó la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro y volvió a su habitual abrazo para darse calor mutuo.

Ella se recostó sobre él y encogió sus piernas. Aún podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos.

.

.

.

Se despertó cuando pequeños rayos atravesaban las grietas del muro de piedras que habían hecho antes. La tormenta parecía haber parado hace bastante rato. Habían conseguido sobrevivir.

Se encontraba extrañada. Frente a sí podía vislumbrar la clavícula de Rivaille. Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con él. Sus brazos la rodeaban a ella y ella hacía lo mismo con él. La cabeza de él descansaba sobre la suya. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en búsqueda de calor.

No recordaba cuando se quedó dormida. Sabía que era algo demasiado peligroso. Pero Rivaille también parecía haber caído vencido por el cansancio. Susurraba algo en sueños.

Aunque no alcanzaba a discernir qué. Pero la fina brisa y cálida brisa que salía de su nariz le hizo recordar lo pasado por la noche.

Hundió la cabeza avergonzada sobre su pecho y se agarró fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?- el repentino contacto pareció despertarle. -Tenemos que movilizarnos antes de que la tormenta vuelva. - la liberó de su abrazo.

-Emm,... Levi... esto... sobre anoche, no hemos hablado de ello, pero¿fue agradable? Para mí sí, aunque no se si para tí. Yo te forcé a hacerlo, así que no se si...-tartamudeó mientras abrochaba su camisa con torpeza.

-...- Rivaille contempló su camisa y observó que había abrochado un botón dónde no debía.- Hanji, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.- recogió su pelo sobre su cabeza en su habitual recogido.- Dime.

-Si alguna vez...Tengo la extraña necesidad de algo de contacto, ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Claro.- Abrazó su cuello por detrás y besó su mejilla.- Para lo que quieras.

La caminata había sido larga. Por lo menos había dejado de nevar. A lo lejos ya divisaban el campamento que había establecido su grupo. En unos minutos se reunirían con ellos. Hanji corrió ladera abajo con alegría.

Rivaille se quedó mirándola en la distancia. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca rozando sus labios. Recordó el beso que había depositado sobre ella aquella noche y bajó la cabeza.

Se desentumeció y se dirigió ladera abajo a reunirse con sus compañeros.

**Bueno, he basado esta historia en un pasado ficticio antes de que cayesen las murallas. Quizás en una de sus primeras misiones, quién sabe si pudo haber ocurrido o no. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
